


Would you take the dive.

by Moon_baby0



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_baby0/pseuds/Moon_baby0
Summary: Inspired by Jonghyun’s Take the DiveDidn’t do it justice but I triedShort and rough but it’s my first story hopefully I get better





	Would you take the dive.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jonghyun’s Take the Dive  
> Didn’t do it justice but I tried  
> Short and rough but it’s my first story hopefully I get better

Would you take the dive?  
Without knowing he had already jumped deep into the dark blue water surrounded by nothing, lost and even a bit scared. Every action and word held a deep meaning coming from the mouth of the man who he had fallen deeply in love with. 

I’m dreaming with my eyes open.  
Every moment with Javier felt like eternity as if the world wanted to stop just for them.  
Yuzuru’s first encounter with him was magical to his eyes colors everywhere, he had seen the world from a different perspective and he loved it this perspective was warm and just plainly beautiful. 

I hesitated for a second.  
At one point yuzuru wanted to rip out his heart and let it drown to the deepest part of the sea. At one point he was okay with not being loved back and having a normal friendship, or even cutting all connections with javier if it meant not having to hurt or be hurt. He had hesitated every second of his life since he found out what this feeling was and would ask himself was it worth it? Did he have to suffer and drag others with him, was he capable of giving everything up for his love to soar high and far?

Take the dive.  
Lost and scared weren’t within his body anymore only the determination to push against rough waves and swim towards the pure love waiting for him. He had taken the dive and was loving everything that came with it. All the things he had gone through just for this moment would pay off. He’d just hope his other half would be willing to also dive into his love just as he had but even if there would be no happy ending he would try to be satisfied with the fact of trying to fight and being able to experience something as wonderful as his love for Javier Fernandez.


End file.
